1. Technical Field
This invention relates in general to imaging and, more particularly, to a topological panoramic camera.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many educational studies over the last several years have found science an math education sorely lacking in this country. American students are out performed by counterparts in other countries. Many articles have revealed that American students are lacking inquiry based, hands-on math manipulations that would enhance the learning or mathematics and science.
Many years ago, Seymour Papert developed a method to create a computational geometry with a computer and a programming language for children called LOGO. The programming language allows children to program a cybernetic screen robot, called a "Turtle", to create desired geometric shapes. With this method, children intuitively learn geometric relationships and concepts.
For example, to create a square with the screen turtle, a child might write the following program:
______________________________________ TO SQUARE FORWARD 100 RIGHT 90 (degrees) FORWARD 100 RIGHT 90 FORWARD 100 RIGHT 90 FORWARD 100 RIGHT 90 END ______________________________________
While LOGO allows students to create and manipulate shapes, it does not provide for a method to create images for visualizing motion or spacetime. The ability for visualizing relative motion between objects is an important concept in many fields including mathematics, chemistry, physics and engineering.
Therefore, a need has arisen for a method and apparatus for creating geometry to further enhance the mathematical and scientific education of students.